Intertwined: Abbigayle
by SKRowling
Summary: THis story is extremely recognizable. I have given Xena a stars life for the last story of this series. Can you guess which star she is... I bet you can. XA ship
1. Choosing Work

**Intertwined: Abbigayle**

**A/N: Okay so this is the last story in the series. I'm putting it up now because it hit me upside the head. The in between stories will follow soon. This is still Xena's point of view though point of views may vary throughout the series.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are half mine and half MCA universals. You will recognize the characters I promise.**

**Choosing Work**

My birth in this lifetime was met with way too much fanfare. I was born to two, count them two Hollywood celebrities. My father is an ass named Pascuale Madonna that cheated on my mother. He is a major director in the industry and he gave me my very first brake. My mother, is the legendary Lynne Marcel, which just so happened to be my very best friend. God I am so glad that Ares told Gabrielle about the pact because damn it, I would have missed her all of these centuries.

My name is Abbigayle Marcel or Abby for short, and I... am an Actress. Of course I am also a mother and an ex-wife. I have the cutest little baby girl, I got her from China when I went there with Humanity Aide. Her name is Madelyne and she is three.

I saw her in the orphanage the day I visited. She had been dumped there early that morning. She was only a few hours old. When I saw how tiny and defenseless she was, I immediately started the paperwork to get her, and I didn't leave China until I got her. I was there for almost eight moths. That was when my last husband left me.

I don't know how to be a mother in this day and age with a man at my side. I mean Lynne raised me by herself, and I would raise Maddy on my own. Or at least till I found Ares in this hell. The world is so over populated now he could be anywhere. That is why I travel the world with Humanity Aide. My world is so freaking isolated, I rather go at it alone.

Oh all right, don't feel sorry for me, Bobby Joe was a redneck hick that was getting far too attached to his costar. Mark my words I will never again date an actor. "I don't even know what you were thinking marrying that man Abby." Mom said one day as we ate dinner in London. "He was so beneath you."

"Lynne you know, it wasn't about the looks," I said, "BJ was talented, plus the sex was hot."

Mom shuddered, "Gross Abby, that man is my age."

"Well you weren't the one sleeping with him." I said shrugging taking a sip of my wine.

She laughs "Thank the gods for that," she said taking a sip of her own wine. My mom is so pretty when she laughs. She has got flawless skin, and beautiful green eyes the way I always remember them. She runs her fingers through her short brown hair and leans back in her chair. "Boy I'm stuffed."

"Ditto," I said pushing my half-empty plate away. I signaled for the waiter to come to the table saying, "I'll get the dessert to go for Maddy."

"She's such a sweet little girl," Mom said. "You know what she said to me the other day?"

"What was that mom?" I asked.

"She said, My mom is so cool Grandmare, She is the coolest girl and the prettiest girl," I smirk and lean back in my chair, "Then I said to her, What about me? And she said, but Grandmare, you're a classic!" I chuckle at that, "I don't know if I should be flattered."

"But of course you should mom," I said and turned to the waiter, "Can I get a tiramisu to go? And you can give us the check."

"Certainly Miss Marcel," The waiter said and hurried off in the direction of the kitchen. I liked him; he was getting a huge tip.

As we waited I pulled out a fifty pound note and my credit card. As I did that my cell rang. I looked at the number "It's Anna," I said to my mom, "probably calling to get me to meet the producers of this one movie."

"What movie?" Mom asked as I put the phone back in its holster.

"Some movie... totally not my thing. It's a romantic comedy." I answered, "Its' called Imaginary Boyfriend."

"Is the story good?" Mom asked leaning forward.

"Yeah, I'd watch it," I answered knowing just what was coming.

"Then what's the problem?" Lynne answered, "I mean is the character under developed? I know I taught you how to fix that."

"Gabrielle, do you truly think I was listening?" I murmured; I only called her that when I got annoyed.

"Xena really, I'd like to see you doing something fun and light for a change." She answered me, "You have such a great sense of humor, you'd do great in comedies.

"Was my stint in animation not light enough for you?" I said pointing out Under the Sea, the last movie of mine that had premiered.

"You were a squid, and true to your evil nature," Mom said rolling her eyes as the waiter set the tiramisu next to me. "Wouldn't you like to see her in a comedy?" She asked the waiter.

"I absolutely, I want to see 'Under the Sea', but I would love to see a live action comedy." He responded as I handed him my credit card

"Hey... maybe I should change this for a twenty." I said handing him his fifty-pound tip.

"Truthfully, I would watch anything you make." The waiter said his eyes alight when he saw the amount in his hand. "You're a treat to watch. Built just right."

I smirked at the compliment. "Good answer," I said, "thank you." The waiter left to make the charges to the card, then I looked at my mother. "I'll call her back when we get out of here."

"That's my girl," She stated patting my hand.

"Hey Anna," I said as I walked into my brownstone in Notting Hill.

"Abby!" My agent is way to chipper for it to be three o'clock in the afternoon. "What's the word?"

"I'll meet with them." I said kicking off my shoes at the door.

"Great, when can you make it back stateside?" She said.

"I can leave tomorrow afternoon." I answered tossing my keys in the trey next to the door, and depositing the tiramisu in the fridge. "I'll do it on Friday."

"Fabulous," Anna said as I ran up the steps to Maddy's room, "Jayden will be thrilled to meet with you."

"Jayden?" I said then kissed Maddy on the cheek, "Jayden Kross is the producer?"

"Oh yeah," Anna said, I could hear the leer in her voice. Jayden was gorgeous, about Six foot four and a chest to die for. His blue eyes and blond hair made him look like a Ken doll. He had an All-American look that wasn't really my style, but I couldn't deny he was hot.

"Anna, he's Happily married," I said as I waved at the nanny that was cleaning up the playroom.

"Yeah but who said I couldn't look honey." Anna said as I finally sat on my bed.

"Well, he makes that easy enough for all of us." I said then kind of mocked him, "Look at me, I'm Jayden the hottest man in the world."

"You can say that again," She said, "Okay then Honey, I'll set you up."

"I'll see you on Thursday," I said taking off my jacket, "It's midnight here, and I have a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon."

"Good night hon," Anna said and she hung up. I looked around the room and sighed. I wasn't even sleepy right then, so I picked up the script to Invisible Boyfriend.

I began to read it in earnest. They wanted me for the role of Marisa, this woman who was tired of getting set up by her sister, and her friends she made up a boyfriend. Actually she borrowed the identity of a guy that she had known in College, and implanted him into her life.

Suddenly her life becomes miserable when everyone wants to meet her boyfriend, and at a party with some college friends, she sees her invisible boyfriend whose name is Daniel there. They get to talk and she really likes him, and he likes her, and she finds out that Daniel actually works with her brother-in-law.

The story had me laughing half the night. I had read the entire thing only pausing long enough to book a flight to LAX for the next day on line. I was so going to go for this part. I can transcend my action star status. I can be funny and feminine. Why the hell not?


	2. Getting the Part

**A/N: I just thought this story was interesting, so I went for it I hope you enjoy it, even though you don't review.**

**S.K.**

**Getting the Part**

"Hey BJ, I'll talk to you later," I said to my ex-husband as I parked my rental car in front of the Martin-Kross Productions office, "I've got to get to this meeting, and hey… thanks for letting me know, congratulations."

"I just didn't want you to hear it from somewhere else," Bobby Joe said.

"Really, I'm okay with the fact that you are having a baby with your girlfriend," I answered as I stepped out of the Prius. "I didn't divorce you because you didn't want anymore kids."

"Out of curiosity…" BJ started, "what was the reason?"

"Irreconcilable differences," I said leaning against the car. The silence that ensued told me that he knew exactly what had been written on the papers and wanted a straight answer. "You weren't the one BJ."

"The one to what?" He asked.

"The right one," I answered, "I know who I'm supposed to be with and you are not it."

"Who is he then?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said getting a bit irate, "it might be a she. Listen I have to go."

"Fine," BJ said, "Break a leg slim."

"Thanks." I said and hung up. He was very good to me even if he almost did cheat on me. But how does the saying go? Almost doesn't count? Oh well, we're still friends, and I like it that way.

I make the short trip to the building and enter the reception area for the small production firm. I smile at the secretary and receive a radiant smile back that kind of makes me blush. Why do you ask? Because she's hot, that's why. She has this beautiful honey colored skin and green eyes. Her hair was blond with wild curly ringlets, and I kinda liked the look. "Hi, I'm here to see Jayden Kross." I say taking off my sunglasses.

As I did this I noticed her jaw drop and a sort of stupid look come over her, so I turned to look behind me for a bit of comic effect. "I'm so sorry," She said coming around to stand in front of me, "It's just that you are my favorite, and you're really hot… I mean here."

I chuckled, "Oh, It's okay."

"I'll go get Mr. Kross, and Mr. Divola." She said heading towards the door next to her desk.

"I'll be right here," I said putting my glasses away. She disappeared into the office, and I took a moment to look around. There were a few posters of movies on the wall. They had done about five films, and they were all wildly popular I had seen two of them and really liked them. I was starting to feel even better about the challenge that lay ahead of me.

Victor Divola, a squat round man with a receding hairline and a goatee came out to greet me with a smile. I had worked with him before on one of my films. I liked him and had a feeling that I knew him from way way back. "Abby! Nice to see ya again," He said sticking out his hand to shake mine.

"Same here Vic," I said and eyed the secretary as she headed back to her desk.

"Don't mind her, she's got a little crush," Vic said elbowing me lightly.

"I caught that," I said and winked at the embarrassed secretary, then followed Vic in to the office.

"Jayden, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Abby Marcel," Vic said, I looked at the blond man in the corner of the room. He was on the phone. "Abby, this is Jayden."

I reached out my hand. He looked at me appreciatively but he didn't look me in the eye. He took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," I said completely aware that my body was responding to the once over he was giving me.

"Same here," He said preoccupied with his phone call, "She'll do."

I looked at him and my brow arched. "Excuse me?" I asked, "Are you for real?"

"Don't pay him any attention He's playing triple duty on this one so he is totally bugging out," Vic explained, "He is usually very personable."

"Hold on," Jayden said and lowered the phone, "I've seen your movies, and you can act... If you are up to the challenge this is a comedy."

"Well I..." I started a bit confused.

"You need to do a reading, you know, check the chemistry," Vic added. I have to say chemistry was not doubtful from my perspective.

"Listen I have to go, I've got my leading lady here, we're going to do a reading," Jayden said, I relaxed a little seeing that he was probably not going to be an asshole the whole time. Then he turned to face me script in hand, "Got your script?"

I raised my right hand with the script in it then tossed my bag on the couch next to me. "Which scene?"

"The one where they first see each other again," Vic said taking a seat on the chair behind the desk.

"You start, from 'I'll get it'" Jayden said setting up the camera.

"I'll cue her," Vic said, as I turned my back on Jayden and faced him. "Oh, I forgot my purse on the table," Vic cued me doing his best to imitate a female voice.

"I'll get it," I said taking a couple of steps backwards, then I bumped into Jayden, "Oh god I-I-I'm sorry." I said turning to face him and pretended to be tongue-tied.

"Marisa?" Jayden said in a surprised tone, "Oh my God, it's been like forever."

I stood there looking shocked by him; turned my head to they side facing the camera and mouthed 'holy shit' then turned back to him and said, "Daniel! Hey... it's been... yeah a long time." I reached over and hugged him, and made a totally agonized face at the camera.

"So what have you been up to?" Jayden asked as Daniel trying to make awkward conversation.

"Oh... I'm still learning," I said reaching for an invisible purse at an invisible table, "How about you?"

"I'm in advertising... at the McKintrick firm here in New York." Jayden said as I picked up an invisible drink and started to drink. I choked and started having a coughing fit he patted my back laughing softly. "Are you okay?" He said.

I could hear Vic laughing from his perch. I gasped, "Fantastic."

"I think that we can easily say this will work." Vic said, now Jayden was laughing. I straightened myself out and headed to the couch for my bag.

"We'll send Anna the contract." Jayden said.

"Fantastic, I'll see you around then." I said taking Jayden's hand then Vic's and smiling at them both.

"Does that mean you're accepting the part?" Vic said.

"That depends," I started, "I have to read the contract first."

"To tell the truth we are running on a very low budget, so the movie is probably not going to make much," Jayden said.

"It ain't about money," I said placing my hand on the knob, "I just don't want to screw myself over."

"Absolutely, We will have them drawn up for you." Vic said and I waved goodbye to them both.

I walked towards the secretary, she was facing away from me so I kind of came up behind her and whispered. "Here's my card, I'll be in town until tomorrow afternoon Call me sometime." I said as I watched her shiver at the sound of my voice.

I walked around the desk and towards the door then turned one last time to look into her eyes. I smiled then winked and dropped my sunglasses into place. _Oh yeah she wants me, _I thought as I got in the car. Not long after I pulled out of the parking spot, my phone rang.

I reached for it and looked at the caller ID, then I smiled, "What took you so long?" I asked.

"I wanted to wait for an appropriate time to call." The secretary said, "I'm Stacy by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I said, "How's tonight?"

"It's perfect, I'll meet you at Bucks on Wiltshire." She said.

"Okay," I said, "Seven thirty?"

"Yeah, See you later," Stacy said.

"Later," I said concluding the phone call_. How exciting, Work and booty in fifteen minutes_, I thought laughing out loud and headed for my hotel.


	3. Preparing For the Part

**Preparing for the Part**

My mother met me at the airport when I landed in Heathrow the next day. She handed me the Contract that Anne had negotiated for me with MartinKross. I told her to fax it for me. I looked at My mother and raised a brow, "I was playing with Maddy on your computer when it came in."

"Oh," I said taking it from her and smiling down at my baby girl, "Hi baby."

She hid behind my mother's legs until I talked to her. She smiled up at me and threw her arms out to me. I lifted her into my arms and held her close. "Did you miss me?" Maddy asked

"Oh very much, two whole days is too many." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't do it again." Maddy chastised me as I carried her and my overnight bag back to the car.

"Next time I'm taking you with me," I said and sat her down in her booster seat. Then walk to the drivers seat.

"So you got the part," mom said sitting in the passenger seat gloating.

"Gabrielle..." I said with a warning tone.

"I'm not gloating Xena, really I think you should exercise other muscles. I would like for the world to see the kind of woman you are."

"What kind is that mom?" I said pulling out into London traffic.

"Amazing and multifaceted." Mom said.

"What if I don't want to change my image? I don't really want for people to know the things I do outside of this." I said, "I'm too exposed as it is."

"Not really, since you broke up with BJ, they have stopped paying attention." Mom said.

"Good." I said, "I'm not in it for the notoriety you know that."

"Yes I do... but if you give yourself little shots of it you would be able to deal with the notoriety of this day and age when it hits you with a two by four upside the head." She said to me talking to me as Gabrielle, "You have a commanding presence that everyone wants to be around, so you are watched a lot more than you imagine. You haven't given anyone a reason to follow you, but once you decide to live your life again, they are going to be relentless, because that is your destiny in every lifetime."

"Gabrielle, I am not looking for it." I say a bit dejectedly.

"But you know that this always happens. It makes it easy for you to find Ares. You stand out no matter how hard you try. You will have the strength and power that his soul craves just so he can find you. Get used to it."

"Yes mom," I said to her her with a smirk.

"Who's Ares?" Maddy asked as I rolled towards Hyde Park "Why must you find him?"

"He's a very old friend of Mommy's" I answered looking at mom.

"Is he lost?" Maddy asked innocently as I parked in front of my mother's house.

"Yes," Mom said as she got out of the car then went over to the back, "But enough of that, bye princess." She said kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Grandmare," Maddy said and sat quietly in the back.

I started home and said, "You know Maddy, We're going to the states for a little while."

"Why?" She asked putting her foot up on the back of my seat.

"Because I'm going to work there." I answered.

"Are we going to take Lilly?" Maddy asked of her Nanny.

"We'll ask her." I said to her unsure if Lilly really wanted to separate herself from her boyfriend.

"Okay," Maddy said, She went quiet for a while, and I thought that she had fallen asleep. When we parked in front of our house she said, "I like your job mom."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I can go with you." She said, I smiled at that and stepped outside of the car.

"Come on, Let's get packed." I said to her as we walked into the house.

"Anna I need you to get me into a residency program." I said to my agent once the munchkin was in bed.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because I need to know what it is like to be a resident. I need to know how tired I'm supposed to be." Not to mention that the last time I was a doctor was in the Renaissance era, and I am way behind on my medical skills. This aspect of the role was really exciting me.

"Oh Okay fine," Anna said, "What school did you go to?"

"Stanford." I answered sitting on my bed.

"Oh crap... They're not going to let you do it." Anna said

"What does it matter?"

"They are not going to let someone that didn't finish college to enter their medical program not even for observation. Their reputation is at stake. If you had gone to a more liberal school like Cal Tech they may have taken in the novelty and let you wonder their university hospital."

"I'm not flaky... I was a straight 'A' Pre-Med student," I said a little aggravated. "Just find me something."

"I'll try... sheesh," Anna said resigning herself to it, "I'll call you when I get some leads okay."

"Love ya Anna; nice contract by the way." I said, she negotiated some profit shearing for me on this film even if the salary is not much. If they do well I do well.

"I tell ya, Jayden is really cool, that is the original contract, I didn't do much to it but get you a few perks so that Maddy could come with you."

"Really?" I said shocked.

"He loves kids, so he was cool with that too." Anna said sounding distracted.

"Wow... I think I'm gonna like this movie," I said totally impressed.

"Okay honey I have to go, Nadia tells me that Shelly Herendon is on my other line."

"Oh yeah hon. Call me if you get anything on that residency program."

"For sure." Anna said hanging up. I turned my blackberry off and put it on the charger and finishing my packing. I know it's soon, but I only came back for Maddy. I needed to get ready for the role, accompanied by the premiere tour that I will be taking for 'Under the Sea' It was going to take all of the pre-production time I had.

"For sure..." I said with a sigh and called my nanny to see if she would come with us.

Weeks later, after a whirlwind premiere tour, I was back in LA. I headed to Burbank to do an interview with the late show. I got out of my car and passed by the studio that housed the show 'There for you'. That is the show that Jayden's wife Ashleigh Martin was in. I looked inside, the barn door was open. They were gearing up to do the last few episodes of the series. I saw Ashleigh sitting by the catering table with one of her other costars talking. She was kind of cute, blond and thin, very girl-next-door style.

Just as I turned to leave, I hear a, "Hey!" as Ashleigh comes out to greet me.

I smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Abby." I said extending my hand out to her.

"I know! I'm a big fan." Ashleigh said shaking my hand, "I'm Ashleigh Martin,"

"I know, I'm a fan of yours as well." I lied. The show lost its appeal with me after the third year, I really don't know how it lasted as long as it did.

"I heard you're doing our movie!" She said, "Jay is so psyched to be working with you."

"I'm looking forward to it," I said truthfully, "the script is nothing like what I'm used to. Though most of the time I don't really fit in any one box."

"I'll say." Ashleigh agreed with me.

"Listen it was great meeting you, but I was just heading to the Late Show set." I said.

"Of course," Ashleigh said, "I'll see ya around."

"Definitely." I said and headed on to where I was supposed to go. _Wow she's nice,_ I thought as I settled into the makeup chair.


	4. Shooting Schedule

**I am ever so grateful for the reviews I did get... I won't stop writing this story I promise... but my motivation is leaning towards other Fandoms.**

**Thanks you two guys that actually read this story for reviewing it for me, It means a lot. This is for you.**

**S****.K.**

**Shooting Schedule**

"Isn't this great guys?" Saralynne Dawson, the actress playing my sister Monica said, "Now we all have someone to come home to." We were shooting the wedding shower scene. She leaned over bumping her pregnant belly on the table knocking all of the water filled glasses over. Ice cold liquid spilled on my lap and I jumped in shock.

"Cut!" Vic shouted as I started to laugh.

"That was thrilling." I said as I stood up grabbing a napkin, "Most action I've had in weeks."

The three other women giggled as Sara turned to me, "I'm so sorry," She said trying to help me.

"That's okay," I said stopping her hand, "It was really my pleasure." I winked at her and headed towards the wardrobe trailer. The look on her face was priceless. Sara didn't know weather to be flattered or frightened by me.

Of course it was a good thing that it was water that had spilled on my lap, because the linen pants I had been wearing were white D&G. So I stood in the wardrobe room blow-drying my crotch, while they re-set the table and scene.

"Yo Abby!" Andrea Johnson, the actress that plays Marisa's best friend and the bride came into wardrobe.

"Yo Dré," I answered turning off the dryer.

"We're back on." She said grabbing hold of my elbow.

"Okay," I said as I followed her out. It's funny that since Gabrielle I haven't really minded for my friends to come into my personal space. So when Andrea turned out to have the same kind of personality as Gabrielle it was easy for me to allow her to enter that barrier. "Hey, this look dry to you?"

"Yeah it's fine," She said, "By the way... white looks good on you. You should wear it more often."

"Black is more my color." I said.

"But you wear it all the time." Andrea said, "I am glad Nadia is dressing you in colors on this movie."

I rolled my eyes and took my marker. Makeup touched us all up as we sat waiting for the director's cue.

"Invisible Boyfriend, scene ten take five." The PA said snapping the bar down.

"From isn't this great," Vic started, "and... Action."

"Isn't this great guys?" Monica said reaching over to Brenda and giving her a hug without incident thank god "Now we all have a special someone to come home to."

"Well not all of us," Christine, whom was played by Emily James said. They all looked at Marisa.

"What?" I said as I had been caught looking at my watch, "I have somebody." I said hastily and began digging into my salad.

"Oh you do not." Brenda said eyeing me.

"I do so," I said around a mouthful, "We've just been... Busy." I say suggestively.

"Oooh... do tell," Monica turned to me and leaned forward, "What's his name, what's he look like, what's he like, when can we meet him?"

"Monica!" Brenda says slapping her playfully, "One at a time."

"I-I-I, Well... um," I say searching my brain for a name, "His name is... Daniel, He's handsome, and sweet, and you may never meet him."

"Why not?" Monica whined.

"Why are you afraid we'll take him from you once he realizes that all you care about is work?" Christine stated.

"Why do I even hang around you?" I stated looking at her, "No... that is not why, It's because he lives in... Chicago."

"oh... Is that why you went... Ooh naughty naughty." Monica said, "Now I know that there is a good reason why you've been missing Sunday dinners with Mom and Dad."

"Cut!" Vic said, "Good, Print that. Let's try the over the shoulder angles." I andjusted myself so that they were able to place the equipment in front of me and things wouldn't look too different in the shots. I said all of my lines and finally I was free for the day.

Slowly I walked to my trailer. "Abby, We're going out tonight, wanna go?" Andrea said heading to her trailer.

"Nah, I'm just gonna hang with Maddy tonight." I said, I hadn't been able to see her much since I started the movie.

"All right, I'll see ya tomorrow." she said and entered her trailer.

When I walked into mine, Maddy practically jumped into my arms. "Hey Munchkin," I said giving her a hug, "Hi Lilly."

"Hello miss, How was your day?" My nanny asked as she picked up Maddy's toys .

"Maddy go help pic up your toys," I said setting her down on the ground, "It has been a long day Lilly, but I like the crew so it wasn't bad at all."

"It is always good to like the people you are working with." Lilly said smiling at Maddy and me.

"Too true." I said grabbing my robe and heading to the bathroom. I took off the linen pants and silk shirt and placed it in a dry-cleaning bag then putting on my robe I set the clothes on the hook outside of the trailer for wardrobe to pick up.

"So you're off for the rest of the the night... what will you do with yourself?" I asked Lilly.

"I don't know," Lilly said.

"Maybe you can go with Andrea wherever they are going." I said walking back into the trailer and grabbing my jeans.

"I don't want to impose, maybe you should go, and I'll keep Maddy." Lilly said looking at the toddler.

"Well I guess we'll be going home, but I do wish you would have fun while you're here." I said settling into a black sweat shirt. The words Who's your Momma bubbled up from the chest area.

"Whooo's... yourrrr, Maaaammma," Maddy said reading my shirt.

I smiled, "Very good honey."

"She's been doing that a lot lately," Lilly said as we all headed to the door of the trailer.

"That's great, you've done a lot with her Lilly." I said smiling at the Nanny. She had been a great find really. She was fantastic at what she did.

"Oh miss, she's easy, I can't wait to get my hands on her siblings." Lilly said, I smiled, I had told her my plan to rescue at least thirteen children. I had the money and the will.

"Soon enough... I think it is time to get her one." I said heading toward our car.

"Yo Abby!" Dré said walking past me, "You sure?"

"The Nanny could use some off time," I stated.

"Yeah... Come on Lilly some of the background crew is coming too." Dré said catching my drift.

"Go on, We'll be fine." I said pushing her towards my Costar.

"Okay," Lilly said turning to Andrea, "Is what I'm wearing okay?"

"Step into my office." Andrea said taking the Nanny to her Trailer.

As I placed Maddy in her Booster seat I caught sight of a Very Pregnant SaraLynne toting her eldest by the hand as she walked slowly to her car. "Good night," I stated as I closed Maddy's door.

Sara smiled and waved a good night at me. She looked tired and irritable. The Nanny behind her carried all of her toddler's things so I went over to help with the stroller. "Just wait until you have a second baby." Sara said.

"I will, soon," I said with a genuine smile "I'm going to adopt again, I think it's great."

"You don't find this too domestic?" The usually glam actress asked.

"No, Motherhood is the most precious gift one could have. There are so many women out there that can't say that they were able to be mothers."

"So you planning to adopt all of yours?" Sara said handing her toddler to her Nanny, "It's the smart way, less weight to loose that way."

"I'll never give birth," I said waving to the baby, "Every child I give birth to takes away from a deserving kid out there in the world."

"How about passing on those fabulous genes of yours?" Sara said with a grin.

"Eh I'm over that... besides I can't give my father the satisfaction." I said heading back to my car, "See ya tomorrow Sis."

She waved a goodbye to me and I got in my car. "Mom, Where are we going now." Maddy said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"To bed Maddy," I said, "I'm tired."


	5. Between Takes

**A/N: Xena Meets Ares**

**Between Takes**

"Marisa! You came!" Monica said giving me a hug. I took off my lab coat and handed it to her.

"Sorry I'm late." I said then rubbed her belly, "Hi there." I said to it and stepped into my sister's cocktail party.

"That's okay," Monica, said, "It's just a bunch of people from Stan's coworkers. I needed company."

"Okay," I said heading towards her kitchen for a drink.

"Marisa!" Ron Peck, who plays my brother in law Stan said as I passed by the living room.

I smile and turned to face him. "H- Hey," My face faltered then I turned away and ran up the stairs.

"Cut! Good," Vic said and the crew let out a chuckle. They shifted the cameras a bit "I want you to keep going."

I hid myself at the top of the stairs. "Okay," I said trying to remember the lines. I closed my eyes trying to recall the page and quickly re-read my lines.

"And, action," Vic shouted.

"Marisa," Monica shouted.

I ran back down the stairs and faced off with her, "Shhh," I said, "Oh my god I'm so fucking embarrassed." I said heading back up the stairs.

"What?" Monica shouted after me again, "Why?"

"I lied." I shouted back.

"What? About what?"

I ran back down the stairs and whispered loudly, "About Daniel."

"Your Daniel?" Monica asked.

"Yes, No... That Daniel from Stan's office, that's my Daniel." I tried to explain

"What?"

"Come upstairs," I said Just as Daniel came to the stairs.

"Hey Marisa." He said with a smile. It was the first scene that we did together. I made the mistake of looking him in the eye. I mean really looking at him.

"Busted," Monica said

I forgot my line. It was the stupidest line and I couldn't remember it. Our eyes locked for the first time since we met and I nearly kicked myself for not seeing it sooner. "Cut!" Vic shouted, "Damn it Marcel you're wasting film."

I snapped out of my trance, "Sorry Vic." I mumbled.

"Again from Hey Marisa," Vic said re setting the camera. The scene went smoother after that, the only difference was now I could feel my soul move.

* * *

I kissed Maddy on the forehead and set her down on my bed. It was one of those long brakes between scenes. We had played a round of hide and seek after lunch. She was tired.

After I set my sweet girl down for a nap there was a knock on the door. I looked around and Lilly opened the door for me. "Hey," Jayden said.

I looked over my shoulder as Lilly said, "Hello Mr. Kross"

"Is Miss Marcel in?" He asked charming the hell out of Lilly with his smile.

"I'm right here." I said, "Am I needed on set?"

"Not yet," He said, "Can I come in?"

"Oh sure," I said getting a bit nervous.

"Lilly, is it?" He asks my Nanny.

"Yes." She said

"I need to talk to Miss Marcel alone, would you mind?"

"Oh of course," Lilly said looking back at me. I smile at her from where I stand my knees beginning to water the way they always did when Ares came around me for the first time.

Lilly stepped out of the trailer closing the door behind her. I stepped forward and we came face to face. We didn't talk we just stood there our eyes locked in recognition. Moments later, he reached out and cupped my face in his hand and drew me to him. Our kiss was long and tender, as if we had been long time lover in this life. We were so familiar with each other.

I touched his chest and groaned into the kiss running my hand around to his back and I was angry, because he was married and happily so with someone so unlike me. I pushed him away and smacked his arm. "Ow!" He said rubbing at it, "What was that for?"

"Ares, You're Married." I said turning my back and heading back to the mirror to re apply my lipstick. "And she's really cool."

I handed him a tissue so that he could wipe off the lipstick from his lips. "Xena, Did you seriously think that was going to last?"

I slapped him again, "Don't make me look like a home wrecker." I sighed sitting down; "You've been married forever in Hollywood standards."

"No one has to know about this kiss. That stays in this trailer." He said raising his arms in surrender. "Just had to know it was you is all."

I smirked and nodded, "I know." Then I punched him in the arm again.

"What?"

"I've been divorced twice looking for you." I said, "and you were under my nose this whole time."

"We can at least be friends." He said as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. I cringed.

"I guess we've done that before." I answered just as Lilly knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Mr. Kross, Miss Marcel you're needed on the set." She said.

We nodded and headed out to the set. They had the rooftop set up, and everyone else was off the set. The first kiss. "I hope you don't mind, but you kind of had Abby tongue tied and I wanted to use that nervous energy you generated for this scene before we left." Vic said

"I'm Cool with it," Jayden said

"Yeah," I answered shrugging on the lab coat that the wardrobe person had shoved at me.

I took my mark leaning on the edge of the roof top they re-adjusted the lighting a bit. My stand-in was a little shorter than I was but it didn't take long.

"Ready, and... Action" Vic said

"Hey," Daniel said coming up behind me.

I turned to see who was behind me. I frowned and spoke to the heavens, " Why do you mock me."

"Marisa, listen..." Daniel said standing next to me. I looked up into his blue eyes and swallowed, "I like you, a lot, In fact since college."

"Really?" I said, "Me too... I mean I like you a lot. I feel like such an idiot that I even used your name for someone that was supposed to be pretend. I never thought I'd see you again, and there you were."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked.

"You know how I said you were my boyfriend... and they didn't tell you did they?" I stared at his smirking face.

"No..." He said laughing.

"Oh sure... laugh... How pathetic." I said covering my face.

"No... Look I'm sorry." Daniel said placing his hands on either side of my face; "I'm flattered." he finished looking into my eyes.

There was my Ares. I could kiss him now; I had permission to do so. He brought his face down closer to mine. My eyes closed and he kissed me. I let myself react. The heat was palpable, and the kiss was long. When we finally did break the kiss I struggled to find Marisa again. "Wow," I said.

"Yeah," He said with a smile.

"Cut! That's a print." Vic said, "we'll do a couple of more angles and we will be done for the day."

"Aye aye Vic." Jayden said, and so it went.


	6. Wrap Party

**A little longish... a bit of graphoc activity here... not much. Xena/Ares keeping their cool. I don't know how long this story is going to be... so I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**

* * *

Wrap Party **

They waited for the last day of shooting before we did the love scene. It was also the first day we had Saralynne back to work with us after her maternity leave. She had another little girl and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I know what you're thinking, what does Sara have to do with my love scene with Jayden. That is simple. Because we are going to do the scene Grays Anatomy style. While waiting for Monica to have her baby. Can we say tacky? Oh well it's in the script.

This was the very last scene we were going to shoot before shooting the whole family before the wrap party. We went to the clean holding room set and stood together. My back up against the wall and he standing right in front go me. They adjusted what they needed to adjust and then... "Action," we heard Vic say

Suddenly Jayden crushed my lips with his, and my heart rate escalated to the point that I thought I would faint. I forgot what I was supposed to do next and I heard the choreographer whisper "shirt" and it sprung me into action. I lifted Jayden's t-shit over his head and we separated. We looked at each other breathless, as he reached out to pull the drawstring on my scrubs.

Then He crushed me with another kiss, the choreographer whispered "Up," and I felt myself being lifted and pushed back against a shelf, knocking a few medical supplies to the ground. I winced slightly but completely forgot about it as he nipped at my neck.

"Cut." Vic shouted. "Don't move, Let me reset the cameras."

"Gods I want you so bad right now." I whispered to him as soon as they took the boom away from us.

"We could always go for it." Ares said, his rumbling voice ringing through me.

"Never again Ares, Once was enough." I said recalling the one time I had helped him cheat. It got him killed.

"All right, nibble on her neck again." Vic shouted, "and... Action."

He did as instructed, I could feel his erection pressed against my pasty. I shivered as I wanted to let him inside. He moved in simulation and I just sat there trying to make my discomfort look good.

"Relax Abby, you're too stiff where is my chemistry," Vic shouted obviously deciding that this wasn't going to work.

Jayden let me go and I stood there trembling, "Sorry, the rack was digging into my back."

"Let me talk to her a second," Jayden said pulling his own pants closed.

"I shouldn't have stopped them I think I messed up the flow when I reset." Vic said to the cameraperson as he walked away.

"Forget that I'm married for a second, and just play with me will you?" Jayden said

"Jay I swear to god I will not help you cheat, but I don't know if I can keep that when you're poking me where I want you to."

Jayden grinned, "It wouldn't be the first time, but I get it. You're principled. Always have been."

"Are you guys ready?" Vic asked.

Jayden looked at me and I shrugged standing in front of the shelf waiting to get lifted on to the rack. Jayden smiled and came to me unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down just past his hips. Then we began again, but he found a way to completely miss touching my sensitive area with his erection. And I kissed him gratefully for that.

"And Cut... Good." Vic said and Jayden pulled away putting himself inside his Jeans.

I got off the shelf and pulled up my scrub pants as I watched Jayden walk to his trailer. I completely understood his need. I walked slowly to the makeup trailer trying to work the feeling down a bit.

I sat in my chair as Sara and Andrea were sitting finishing up their turn. "Yo Abby," They said.

"Woah Sara, you look like shit." I said sitting at one of the chairs.

"You try having a kid and see what you look like." Sara said with a grin.

"I looked perfect thank you aside from a few paper cuts." I answered fanning myself I was still rather flushed and just a little sweaty.

"You probably would look great too... you cow." Sara said, making me grin.

"So what's it like?" Andrea asked.

"What's what like?" I asked running fingers through my long brown hair.

"Jayden's you know... I know it was in a sock but is it at least long?" Andrea asked.

I smirked, "Like a brotha' in heat baby." I answered.

"Girl how would you know?" Andrea asked then rolled her eyes at her own image. "Strike that."

I laughed, My first husband was black, but that didn't last. He was getting way too much flack for having married me in the first place. Andrea was fanning herself. "Glad it's over though." I said with a smile.

"You have a date tonight Abby?" Sara asked

"Yeah just mighty mouse, and me" I answered. They laughed it had been a running joke among us. We all teased Jayden about his looks, but none of us needed a mighty mouse vibrator more than me.

The make up person came to me and conversation ceased. "I need to imitate this blush that you got, because it would be perfect for the next scene." Anne the makeup artist said. If only blushes didn't fade, I would have just sent you as is."

"Yeah Just me and mighty mouse." I repeated and allowed myself to be made up. The other two laughed and headed out of the trailer.

"Bye Abby." They said, I waved a goodbye, and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous," Jayden said lifting Maddy up into his arms. I smiled as the wrap party was converging and moving to a club. 

"Hi," Maddy said looking into Jayden's face.

"Are you going to let me borrow your mommy tonight?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know," Maddy said looking at me. I gave Jayden a look and smirked at him. "Are you Ares?"

Ares looked back at Maddy with a shocked expression, "How did you know?"

"Mommy loves you." Maddy whispered.

My eyes widened and I reached for my daughter. "Maddy lets go," I said as I carried her back to my trailer to finish getting all of my stuff.

"Are you going to the wrap party?" Andrea asked walking up to me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Aw.. come on Marcel you never come to our things. This is our last night here. Come with us." Andrea complained.

"Okay okay, fine... Just give me a bit." I said and entered the trailer.

I went up to Lilly and handed Maddy over. "Hey Lilly, The Cast is going out tonight, I thought maybe I should go with them this time."

"Of course miss," Lilly said looking a bit dejected. She was the one who always took my place in the social things.

"You know what? Hold that thought." I said running out of the trailer and heading over to Sarah's trailer. I knocked at her door and smiled when her Nanny answered the door.

"Hello." She said, she was so cheerful.

"Hi, Are you busy?" I asked

"No Ma'am Saralynne and the girls have gone home, and I am free for the night."

"Sally, I'm so sorry, but I let Lilly go for the night, and I was wondering if you could watch Maddy tonight for a couple of hours so that I can attend the wrap party." I said. Sally was an older lady, not quite as young and beautiful as Lilly is, but pretty all the same. The night scene was not the kind of scene she was into, and that made it easy for me to come to her and ask her this. She thought about it for a second and looked like she was about to say no when I added, "I'll give you fifteen."

"hundred?" She looked at me.

"No, just fifteen... of course fifteen hundred. This is a last minute request and I should get charged last minute money." I said, and she smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much Sally... Lilly really wanted to be able to be with the cast this last night, and so did I."

"No problem honey, I got you." Sally said, "I'll just camp out in your trailer until you get back."

"Fantastic," I said and headed back to my trailer.

"I'll meet you over there in a few" She said behind me.

I rushed back to my trailer, "Okay, go now before Sally sees you in here, I'll meet you out in the club."

Lilly smiled and headed out of the trailer. I sat down with Maddy and smiled at my little girl. "Maddy, mom's gonna go hang out with Ares okay."

Maddy smiled, "I know," she said, "Can I come?"

"No baby, Little ones are not allowed there." I answered, "But you get to stay here with Miss Sally."

"Okay," Maddy said and went over to her toys.

There was a knock on my door and I stood up with a sigh. "Hi Sally we're all ready." I said and grabbed my jacket.

"Okay honey, have fun." Sally said and I took off to the club.

* * *

I sat at a table in the VIP area with some of the cast. Andrea sat on my right and she leaned in. "There goes your ex..." She says I look around and spot André, my first husband on the dance floor with some girl. 

"He looks good." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh hell yeah, Introduce me." she says pulling my hand.

"What? He's dancing with someone what if he's here with her." I said without much resistance.

"Come on," she said pulling me all the way to the dance floor.

"You know he may just think you're here with me."

"Ooh girl... I could do worse." She said looking me up and down. I laughed and kind of swayed to the beat. I kind of made my way near André and bumped into him. He turned to me and smiled.

"Baby!" He said to me and enfolded me in a hug. He kissed me softly and I totally forgot how incredibly soft his lips were. "What you up to?"

"Hey, I just finished a movie, I want to introduce you to someone." I said giving the girl he was with a glance. She was quick to realize who I was so she just turned away. I turned to Andrea who looked a bit uncomfortable with the display of affection André had shown. "This is Andrea Johnson baby."

"Hey," He said taking her hand and kissing it, "Damn!" He whispered in my ear.

I smirked at him then walked over to Andrea, "I didn't say we parted in bad terms, We still do what we do. If you two hit it off we'll quit." I said then waved goodbye to André and headed to the table.

I almost made it back to the table when I felt someone tug at my arm. "Dance with me." Jayden said to me. I let him lead me to the dance floor and just then a slow song started to play.

I laid my head on his chest and I listened to his heartbeat. There was no kissing here in front of everyone, but our bodies moved with a familiarity of an eternity of loving one another. I guess it was obvious, because days later there was speculation of me having a love affair with him.

After the dance we parted, and I totally walked away from him, knowing that I would not be able to stay away for long.


	7. Rumor Mill

**Thanks for the Read and Review Rue. I think this is where the story gets more familiar.**

**

* * *

The Rumor Mill**

"This movie is going to be a hit." Anna said sitting across from me at a table. I was back in town a couple of weeks later to sign for another movie.

I looked up at her and arched a brow, "Good."

"Don' you want to know why?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee. I shrugged and handed Maddy her juice cup. "Look at this."

I looked at the Star magazine and there had a picture of Jayden and I standing on the rooftop set kissing. "That is part of the movie."

"Look at the chemistry in that shot. It's hot." Anna said fanning herself with a napkin.

"It's a picture of a scene." I said brushing it off, "Can we talk business here?"

"So did you get to read the script?" She asked.

"I want it... When was the last time I came from London voluntarily?" I said

"I get your point. I'll get you a meeting for Good Samaritan." Anna said softly.

We sat silently as we ate for a few minutes. I could feel Anna's eyes on me "What?"

"What really happened?"

"With what? Jayden?" I asked.

"Yes, did you guys take it beyond this movie?"

"Besides a new friendship?" I said wiping Maddy's face with a napkin. "Not to say that I didn't want to, but I like his wife."

"So you do dig him." She said with a smirk.

"God you'd have to be blind not to." I said

"Do you only think with your..."

"Anna..." I interrupted, "Change the subject."

"Okay, all right."

* * *

About a week later I was Pakistan. There was an earthquake In India near the border with Pakistan, and there was some major destruction on either side of the line. Disputing factions put aside their differences, and I went back to my home of past lives to help them get back on their feet.

It was great. I could forget all about the tabloids and the paparazzi as I went out and help distribute food to the newly homeless in Pakistan. I went to an orphanage while I was there. There were so many little children there. A lot of them were Indian refugees who lost their family in the earthquake. There was this one little boy there; he was three months old, and weak from malnutrition. I reached out to him and held him. I tried to remember my Farsi and I asked one of the women there in my broken language what had happened.

Impressed, the woman said to me in Farsi. "His mom was Pakistani, but they had just gone over the border to visit her husbands family. And the Earthquake happened." She had been friends with her and when she went looking for her, she found them dead but the babywas alive.

"Are you adopting him?" I asked holding him close.

"I can't, I've got five of my own. So I come here every day and watch over him." She said, "You can't trust them to, he's a darkie."

I bristled, The racism here was worst than back home. "I want him," I found myself saying without thinking. "I want to take him with me."

"Bless you," She said and she led me to the office and I held my baby close. Of course I knew that he wasn't coming with me just yet, but I was reluctant to put him down for fear that I might loose him.

* * *

I had a summit later that afternoon; so I reluctantly left my son behind I headed to the summit and made my appearance there. It just so happened that Jayden was there as well. I saw him from across the room, but I stayed where I was. If I approached him, it would seem like he'd come here to be with me, or vise versa. That was unless Ashleigh was there.

I looked around for any signs of his wife, but there weren't any. So I did my bit and went to search for Lilly. "What you're not even going to say hello?"

I turned to face him and smiled, "Hi." I shifted a bit then came a little closer, "What are you doing here Ares?"

"I'm trying to be compassionate," He answered, "I thought you liked compassionate guys."

"It doesn't matter weather I like you or not, You don't have to impress me." I said walking on to find Lilly."

"Oh but I must," He stops me for a second, "because for some reason I really need you in my life. If only as my friend"

"You will always be my friend Jayden, but I don't think that I can live near you and not... You know." I couldn't say anymore, there were pictures being taken of me talking to him. "I don't want to be looked at, as if I were some home wrecker."

"Too late, they are going to hound you forever." He said, "Ash and I are going to go on Vacation together next week, to Cabos... Just so you know and make sure you are at the other side of the world when that happens."

I laugh and walk away to my daughter and nanny.


	8. Dodging the Paparazzi

**This is what happems when you have a public life... and even still I gave her a lot of freedom, because I cannot yet fathom this kind of popularity.

* * *

Dodging the Paparazzi**

I went back to London after a week in Pakistan. I had spent some more quality time with the baby, and had Maddy meet him.

She was in love with him and quickly bonded with him. When we had to come home and leave him behind, Maddy was extremely saddened. Frankly so was I. My heart ached to watch him go, but I knew that he would be in my arms soon.

As soon as I got back home though, there were already rumors of me adopting some Russian baby. Not that I have a problem with that or anything, but is absolutely nothing sacred to the paparazzi?

Not only that, but they had to continue to delve in speculation about Jayden and I. They said that we must have had something because of our chemistry on film, or because we seemed to be avoiding each other all the time. "God, It's like I can't stay out of the stupid papers one freaking day!" I said to mom one night at her London Flat.

"It comes with the job," She said patting my back, "On the up side, your movie is going to sell out."

"Great, make money and look like a home wrecker, or fight back and still look like I'm guilty."

"You probably need to just be seen with someone else." She leaned back in her seat, "Start right now. Leave Maddy with me and go out for a while"

"I don't want to be seen with anyone else... I don't even know why I care, except that in these times people are so much more relentless in celebrity hunting."

"At least, you know you're doing your job right when they care enough to follow you around with a camera." She said.

"Oh please, I didn't get followed around this much right after I got the Oscar." I mumbled, "I must have been doing it right then."

"You were also married to a loony redneck. Everyone thought it was gross."

I laughed and stood up, "Hey Maddy... You want to stay here with Grandmare?"

"Yes!" My daughter said and ran to hug me. I held her tightly "Bye Mom."

"Bye baby." I said and hugged Gabrielle goodnight, "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime."

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to an A-lister hang out that night. I was going to go, but I didn't feel like dealing with so many paparazzi at once. So I made my way to a Pub not too far from where I lived. I sat at the bar and watched a game of footie or soccer. There was someone watching me I could feel it. But for the most part the guys just ignored me. I looked around and spotted the source of my unease.

It was an Asian girl, Long and slender. She was sitting at a booth in the far corner of the room. I smiled and headed her way; "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?"

She quirked a brow at the cliché, "She also told me never to take my sight off of lethal weapons."

I smirked at the back handed compliment and sat across from her. "Hiding from the cameras too Ji?" Ji Lee was a supermodel. One of America's top models.

"You know I'm not much into that party scene." I smiled, "How about you Abby?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"Right... The bevy is probably outside waiting for you to come out now." She answered.

I looked at her, "It's been a while Ji. How are things with Amanda?"

"Did I like make the biggest mistake leaving you for her?" She covered her face; "Amanda nearly outed me."

"You know what my stand on that is." I said to her in Amanda's defense, "You shouldn't have to hide who you are for a job."

"But I'm not ready yet... You know as well as I do that timing is every thing." This was true; it was the reason why I hadn't pressured her much when we were together.

"You up for any movies yet?" I asked with a shrug.

"Yeah... They want me to do some artsy film about a geisha." She cocked her head as if she was asking my opinion.

"Sounds interesting already." I said with a grin, "I would do it, you get more respect if you start with art films than if you start with blockbusters."

"That's what I thought, but some of the girls think that it would mark me as a little boring."

"Not if you follow it up right. Line your next movie up now and make it an action or comedy." I said with a shrug.

"I heard you did a comedy!" She brightened changing the subject, "I never thought I'd see that day."

"It's a romantic comedy, so it's probably not as funny as most would imagine."

"You need to do a physical comedy... you're totally funny." She said and then we were silent. She looked at me and stared up my arms to my chest, I could see her eyes landing there and I could smell the lust emanating from her.

I like Ji, she and I were lovers at one time and she still turned me on. I rationalized that maybe I should just be with her, I haven't gotten any in so long and damn it I was horny. I scooted next to her in the booth and kissed her softly. She placed her hand on my thigh and ran it up so that her fingertips touched the inseam of my jeans. I took a deep breath at the sensation, "Let's go to my place." I whispered.

"'Kay," She said softly as we both slid out of the booth leaving a fifty pound note behind.


	9. The Divorce

**Yes they do get together. but not in this chapter... sort of.

* * *

**

The Divorce

I moaned into my pillow. There were lips kissing their way down my spine. "Oh god."

"Wake up sleepy head," Ji said lying atop of me. Her soft breast pressing against my back.

"Ji..." I moaned again as her fingers flitted against my center.

"Last night was fun, and I went to get us some breakfast." She whispered into my ear, then she took a nibble. "I got you some reading material."

I opened one green eye and turned my head towards the magazine she had been holding. It was a tabloid cover that featured both Ares and me on the cover. On the picture of me posing on the red carpet said, "Abbigayle's Heartbreak" Then on the Ares side was a picture of him and his wife kissing it said "Giving Jayleigh another try". I turned under Ji and she sat up as I took the tabloid in my hands.

"Oh yeah, I'm real heart broken." I said tossing the magazine across the room and pulling Ji down for a kiss. Ji giggled as we began our little game. I didn't want to think about Jayden anymore.

* * *

I lay in bed minutes after Ji leaves. I was in no hurry to get up and get dressed. Mom had called earlier, waking us both from a light slumber, to tell me that she and Maddy were going down to the eye and they would come to my flat later. So I lay there scanning the television for something good to watch.

I stopped at one of my favorite movies. "_ Madison and Julia._" it was a movie about two women fugitives. It was on the part that Virginia Davis; the woman that played Madison had a sex scene with a hot young stud. I squint and tilt my head to the side and realize "Holly shit! I know that butt."

I smirk and sit back to watch Jayden in his Pre Ashleigh years pretending to be fucking the hell out of one of my sheroes.

I changed the channel again and stooped at CNN. When I heard, "In entertainment news, Jayden Kross and Ashleigh Martin are indeed over." I looked up at the screen with interest trying to see if any of it rang true. "After a weekend in Cabos with her husband, Ashleigh Martin returned home and filed for divorce."

She is the one that initiated it. I prayed to god that the media would not blame me. I guess that would have been too much to ask. "Kross has been reported to be having an affair with none other than the seductive Hollywood star Abbigayle Marcel. Marcel, 30, was once married to male model and actor André Jones, and actor Bobby Joe Thorn and has admittedly been an advocate for non monogamous relationships."

"Oh fuck." I said shutting off the set. "This just keeps getting better.

The phone rang and I answered as I got up and headed to the bathroom. "Yeah."

"Miss Marcel, this is Sadna from the orphanage here in Pakistan. Congratulations ma'am. The baby is well and your application has been approved.

"Really?" I said there was the biggest grin on my face.

'When can you come back?" She asked.

"I'll leave first flight out..." I said and she was gone. I on the other hand got busy and began to search the net.

* * *

"Are we going to get the baby?" Maddy asked.

"We're going to see him, It may be a little while till we can get him." I said as I picked up our bags at the door the next morning. I opened the door as Lilly took a hold or Maddy's hand and we all stepped out to meet the cab just outside my gate.

"I'll get that for you Miss Marcel." The cab driver said taking the bags from me.

"Thank you." I said and waited for Lilly and Maddy to go inside the cab. In the distance I can hear the clicks and whirs of cameras from the Paparazzi.

"Abby!" I heard just before I stepped inside the cab. I looked around and found the source of the voice and I stopped. Our eyes locked as he walked up to me. We just stared. "I'm so glad I caught you."

"You didn't I'm leaving for Pakistan for a few weeks." I answered

"Oh," he said, and looked around and noticed the paparazzi in the corner. I made my decision just then, and pulled him into the cab with us.

"You obviously had something to talk to me about, so talk."

"What do you say we prove the Paparazzi right?"

I looked at him; "I like it when they're wrong."

"Can you seriously tell me that you are going to give up something you want just because of what everyone else might think," He looked out the window at the paparazzi that followed us. "What happened to the woman that married an old man and didn't care what other people thought. The woman that has admittedly kept multiple lovers and didn't care weather everyone thought she was eccentric. The woman who is coveted by millions of people and the sexiest woman alive according to People magazine, and Maxim, and HM..."

"Shut up already." I said slapping his arm before taking a peek at Maddy, who was thankfully asleep in an amused Lilly's arms. "I've never come between a man and his wife in this lifetime."

"Oh but you have," He answered turning to the cab driver, "Ask any married man, whom you've met and talked to. A simple hello will have them doing your bidding."

"It's true miss." The cabby supplied

"Who asked you?" I said with a grin. The cabby grinned and blushed.

"She asked me if I felt anything for you at all." Jayden continued seriously, "I told her that even though what we shared was all scripted, you and I shared an emotional connection that I couldn't stay away from forever. I told her that you were my friend and you would always be."

"I'm guessing she didn't like that." I looked down at my hands.

"She asked me if she was my friend," he paused, "I told her she was my wife." I looked at him, "Ashleigh called her lawyer right after that and I didn't even feel like stopping her."

That was all the self-control I had left. I leaned forward and kissed him. Full on, no holds barred. "We're here miss." I heard Lilly whisper as she tugged at my shirt.

"The photogs haven't caught up yet." The cabby stated looking around.

Not that I cared much anymore, I needed him. We parted anyway. I ran my thumb across his lips removing the lipstick that I left there. He stepped out of the cab and held the door open for us to get out. I know I'm going to catch hell for this, but I've survived worse.


	10. Africa

**Touche Rue! Very good guess. I thought that their story was totally novel worthy. and She looks like Xena so she inspired me. I don't even know where I will stop the story. But this is the way I precieved all of the tabloid crap I read. NO the kids are not her kids, though they could be I haven't decided. I hope you guys enjoy this instalment too.--S.K.**

**

* * *

Caught in Africa**

I didn't take Jayden with me to Pakistan, but a few days later we made plans to meet up in Kenya. I had a thing with the Humanity Aid there. When my plane landed I put on my sunglasses and walked out. There was a lot more fanfare now a days than what I was used to. I had grown accustomed to walking around in sunglasses and hats.

As I walked out to our waiting car I smiled. "Hey! You're here!" I said giving Jayden a friendly hug, just before heading inside the car. Lilly and Maddy went in first, then Kristen my new assistant and Zack Jayden's assistant. I sat next to Kristen "Where are we staying?"

"In the Savannah resort in a bungalow." Zack said

"So what's the itinerary?" I asked absentminded, playing with my hair I had a knot the size of Maddy's fist at the nape of my neck.

"You're good for tonight," Kristen said, "tomorrow you have a symposium starting at ten, then a luncheon, followed by your conference where you will be speaking at four. Then you are free again for the night."

"Cool." I said liberating my brush from my purse and attacking the lump. I sat there quietly listening as Maddy and Jayden had a bit of conversation, about bugs.

"But the spiders, they are not insects you know?" Maddy said.

"They aren't?" Jayden asked, "What are they?"

"I don't know... I just know they're not bugs, I learned that from mommy..." Maddy trailed off when she looked at the coastline. "Look!"

"Oh wow, that's a pretty beach." Jayden agreed.

"Can we go mom?" Maddy asked finally coming over to me and sitting on my lap. I scrunched up my face, I was planning on totally relaxing today for my grueling day tomorrow. "Please?"

I watched as Kristen and Zack got out of the car to get the room keys for us. "I guess we can go for a little bit." I pulled out my blackberry and texted Kristen to please buy Maddy and I both a swim suit at the gift shop before she came back out to the car.

Kris: What color do you want?

Me: Are you kidding?

Minutes later she came back into the car, and handed me the bag. I peeked inside and smirked. "Thank you."

"There is more to life than black you know?" She responded

"You should have taken the opportunity to lighten me up." I answered.

"No I like my job, thank you very much." I laughed at that as the car came to a stop in front of our bungalow.

* * *

It had been a really nice afternoon. The three of us hung out on the beach. Maddy chased the surf for hours. Jayden kept up with her and they got along famously.

She played so hard that she was exhausted and Jayden had to carry her sleeping little body back to the Bungalow.

"I had so much fun with her today." Jayden said to me as we ate dinner.

"She had a lot of fun too."

Jayden walked to me kissing the nape of my neck sending shivers down my spine. We hadn't been physical since the movie and I found myself anticipating the moment where we would cross that bridge. "I want you so bad," he whispered.

"Ditto," I mumbled as he nibbled at my ear. His hands move from my shoulders down to my hands making every hair on my body stand at attention.

"Come on, melt into me." My body was humming with the desire to do just that. What was I waiting for? I turned my head and covered his lips with mine. I kissed him hungrily and allowed him to lift me out of my chair.

I straddled him and he carried me towards the bed. We didn't quite make it there, but he perched me on the couch he removed my bikini bottoms, as I pulled him free from his swim trunks unable to help ourselves. We couldn't control or hold back our passion. As in every lifetime, the first time we came together physically was always incredibly intense and rushed, but hardly unsatisfactory.

He lifted me again and we made it as far as the wall next to the couch before he entered me. He pinned me there against the wall. It was so hot I came soon after. I convulsed in my pleasure causing him to fall over the edge there after. His knees buckled and we landed in a heap there on the floor.

I began to laugh. Ares looked at me, then smirked. "Thank you."

"Let's get to bed and do this right." I said softly

"Wait, I don't think I can walk right now." He said rolling over.

"Neither can I." I said and looked at him. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He responded, "Marry me."

"No." I said without hesitation. What the hell was he thinking? He was still married to someone else.

"No?"

"I'm not going there again." I answered.

"Hello? I wasn't talking about going to do this tomorrow, I meant you know after the divorce is final."

"Yes I realize that Ares, but I just don't like the word marriage hanging over me. We can be together without that piece of paper."

"I have a reputation to maintain." Ares said.

"Is that what it is about? Jayden's reputation?" I said standing up forgetting all about having had the best sex of this lifetime just five minutes before. "Yeah, I guess you have always been superficial like that."

"Xena, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"The big deal is that, we both have an image we want to live up to. Mine is about to be dragged to the mud, and you want me to marry you so that you can live up to your image of the nice wholesome boy next door." I spat back, "Fuck you Jayden."

I turned and headed to the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. He didn't come after me. Minutes later I heard the outside door to the bungalow slam, and he was gone.

* * *

**Whew! I am way behind on this story, so I probably won't post again until saturday. But please review I love those things, they keep me going. I tend to get very responsive when I get feedback.**


	11. Promotional Blitz

**Just a bunch of fluff I put together. Enjoy--S.K.**

**

* * *

Promotional Blitz**

I didn't see him again for weeks. He was so mad at me. Fuck it, who cared? I went on with my life; he'll get over it eventually. "Hello?" I said answering my blackberry.

"Hola! Abby I have a promotional thing with Vanity Fair you got to do babe." Anna said getting straight to the point.

I continued to run on the treadmill, "For what?"

"Invisible Boyfriend." Anna said as I slowed down the treadmill. "They are riding the rumor wave, you'll appear as a couple in the spread."

"No way!" I said stepping off the machine. "Isn't that just mean? Ashleigh and Jayden are just freshly broken up. Perpetuating these rumors won't help."

"Are you telling me that they are rumors?" Anna said.

"Y-Yes." I faltered for a second. We certainly weren't together like that.

"Uh-huh." Anna said. "Sure, just be in New York in three days so we can do this shoot."

"Fine."

* * *

Our movie was set to come out in three weeks, and we were starting to see the billboards showing Jayden and I. In the picture, there was me standing with against a door with the other three actresses pushing at the door and Jayden standing on the one side with me fading or re appearing or something.

There was another where it was just he and I on a rooftop and he was kissing me and he was again fading. It was the most popular billboard so it was all over the place. Our movie was coming out the same week as one of Ashleighs.

I rode in a limo towards the Vanity Fair offices. I was going to see Jayden for the first time since we... Fucked is the word, because it wasn't much else. I didn't know how I would react. I knew that I would want to melt into him again. But how mad at me was he?

I stepped into the building holding Maddy's hand. They rushed me off to make up as soon as I got to the studio. Jayden was already there, because I heard Maddy say  
"Ares! You're here!"

"Hey princess," He said I guess he lifted her up, because when he came to the room he was holding her. "Hey." He said to me sitting on the chair next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. I nodded.

"You guys ready for the shoot?" One of the assistants asked. We nodded and headed out posing as if we were a real couple. They even had little kids to play our kids. It was all sticky sweet I nearly gagged.

* * *

We had the premiere two days later. So I stuck around in New York. He was staying in the same Hotel. I saw him at the counter as I came out of the elevator that afternoon. He spotted Maddy and I and signaled for us to stop. I wasn't sure if I should. I looked around the lobby it was teeming with people.

He came up to us and reached for Maddy who eagerly went to him. "You're staying here?" He asked.

"Yep," I said. I knew what he wanted to know, but I wasn't going to tell him there. "I'll call ya."

"But..."

"Come on Maddy, Let's go." I said reaching for my daughter and heading out to hail a cab. After we safely on our way, I pulled out my black berry and texeted:

Me: Room 1204

Jay: 9:00?

Me: Cool

* * *

I opened the door. He stood on the other side with that smirk on his face that reminded me that he was a bad boy. I love bad boys. I stepped back to allow him to come into the room. I barely got to close the door before he took me in his arms again.

He carried me to the bed. Yes this time we made it. We made love, making that connection of heart and souls. Eyes locked so that we could see our reflection in each other.

I could feel him plead with me wordlessly to let him love me as he saw fit. I let out a moan as the power that I had over him sent me over the edge and showing him the power that he had over me. It was give and take. Total equality.

After we were both satisfied, "Give me some time Ares, I'm not ready to get married again."

"I can live with that... but I could do without the competition," he said to me, "You aren't a very monogamous person."

"Dude, when have I ever cheated on you?" I said chuckling then slid out of bed taking the sheets with me.

"Oh wait, that was me." He frowned. I darkened remembering that.

"Yeah, well... thanks for reminding me." I said remembering also that I had forgiven him for that. "Listen, I'm not ready to go public, so let's just keep it like this for a while."

"Oh come on..." Jayden began to whine.

"You know, it can be serious fun to sneak around." I said coming back to the bed and kissing him softly.

"Oh yeah it can," he said as he brought me lower and rolled us so that he was on top of me.

"Rawrrr." I said playfully and giggled as he began to nip at my neck. He grunted in response as he entered me and once again I was lost.


	12. The Adoption

**Here goes guys... I know it's been a while... but I just posted seven chapters... so I've been busy. LOL**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

The Adoption **

I was so excited. I was in Pakistan soon after I was done with the whole promo thing. My baby is ready to come home. He was five months old and in a few hours he would be mine to take home.

Maddy, and Jayden walked into the orphanage behind me. I met Sadna at the office she was holding the baby who smiled when he saw me. My heart fluttered as I reached out for him. "Hello," I cooed and held him close. He snuggled against me making himself at home. He looked a whole lot better than he had the last time I saw him. He was all dressed up, and he had gained some weight.

The paperwork was daunting, and I was so glad that Jayden was there to support me with this. He also kept Maddy and the baby occupied. "What is his name?" They asked me.

"Sekander Walid Marcel," I stated I had put a lot of thought to his name wanting it to sound as ethnic as possible.

"Nice," Sadna said.

I smiled "Thank you."

* * *

"Has Abby finally given Jayden that child he has been longing for? Find out next on Extra." Billy Bush said as I sat at Maddy's pediatrician's office in New York. Sekander was to have his first check up.

I sighed, and turned away holding the baby close. Maddy was in London with Gabby for the weekend while, Alex (Sekander means Alexander in Farsi) and I did a little more bonding.

"Miss Marcel?" The receptionist called out and blushed as she looked at the television. Extra's story on Jayden and I was running.

She reached for the remote, "No, it's okay. I'm not sensitive to it."

"I'm sure it can get tiresome." She said turning the channel anyway.

I smiled gratefully "Is the doctor ready to see him?"

"Yes ma'am right this way." She led me down the hall. She kept stealing glances in our direction. I knew she wanted to know.

"Mr. Kross and I are terrific friends, and he came with me to pick Alex up. My children have no father." I answered the unasked questions.

She smiled and blushed. "I'm sorry..."

"You're human. I know I'd probably want to know."

* * *

"Oh... Baby," I said running my fingers through his hair, "Let it go... Let it out."

I nearly cried as I watched my baby trembled and cried in pain in my arms. Soon after we left the pediatrician's office. Alex began to vomit. We were now in the children's hospital. He had some sort of stomach virus. My blackberry beeped and I pulled up the text knowing that using a Cell phone was prohibited inside the hospital. I looked at it quickly. Jayden: Call me need to hear your voice 702-555-2486.

I picked up the room phone and dialed the Las Vegas Number. "Hello?" Jayden said from the other end.

"Hi," I said running my fingers through Sekander's hair. He had calmed down to a whimper.

"How's the baby?" he said sounding somewhat dazed. "Why is he crying?"

"We're at the hospital, some sort of stomach virus." I said, "What are you doing in Vegas?"

"I was here with Fletch and Vic, to work on Deltas 13."

"Oh," I said and slumped on to the rocking chair.

"I wish you were here." He said to me.

"I wish you were here." I answered closing my eyes. I heard some beeping noises in the background on his end. At first I thought it was Alex's IV pump but then I realized that it was on his end. "You're in the hospital."

"yeah."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Same thing as Sekander." he answered.

"Oh Jesus... I have to call London."

"I want you to move in with me in Malibu." He said interrupting my thoughts of Maddy and Gabby.

"Yeah... What?" I said suddenly feeling nauseous myself.

"I want you to move in." Jayden said. I thought about this. "I don't want to pretend we're not together anymore, I miss you all the time."

"I..." I started swallowing back a wave of nausea. "I miss you too baby. Yes we'll move in."

"Are you sick?" He asked knowing me all too well.

"No... nothing I can't handle." I answered. "Listen I need to check on Maddy."

"sure, I'll see you when you get home." he said.

"Take care." I said and hung up. I looked down at my sleeping baby and smiled. My baby. He was so sweet. I sat there with him every night until he was better. I felt like shit. At least Maddy wasn't sick.


	13. Little Secret

**Here you go guys... I haven't edited this chapter because my computer is acting up. I can only see this chap on this screen so it is bound to be a little stupid this chapter. My story kind of went off topic because the Pitt Jolie thing was getting kind of boring for me now... but our characters are good enough on their own. We get a little surprise at the end of this one.

* * *

Little Secrets**

We lived in sinful bliss in Malibu for a month before I began to worry. I had been feeling oddly. I had never felt like that before and I have lived through so much in all of my life times. But I knew what was wrong, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

I had work here in LA, so the Malibu stay was perfect while I filmed Good Samaritan. Jayden watched the kids while I worked, so that was cool. Now you can see where my dilemma would lie if by chance I were going through what I thought I was going through. I'll sound like a total hypocrite. First I am dating an actor... I said I wouldn't , and now... Maybe I should explain.

I woke one morning with a smile on my face, as I felt Jayden's hands roam my bare back. "Good morning." He whispered burrying his face in my neck.

I gasped as his fingers grazed my erect nipples, "Morning."

"Pretty lady says do me." he whispered as he moved astride me.

"do me." I answered more than ready for him.

We were so into this we didn't hear the bedroom door open. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

We Froze. "Lilly!" I screamed.

My harried nanny came running, "Oh dear god, I'm sorry Miss Marcel."She lifted Maddy and walked away.

"What was daddy doing?" Maddy asked again.

I began to giggle. "I'm sorry, I have never... not since I've had her. Not around her anyway."

He grinned at me; "Talk about a buzz kill."

I smirked, "We could get back into it you know. I do have a two o'clock call time today."

He looked down at me. "You do look ravishing." he bent down and kissed my chest, "Did I ever tell you I love your breasts." He took one in his mouth and I could feel his need growing.

"Oh god," I moan wanting him inside me. I moved my hips and pushed him inside and shivered as he did. A late call morning of bliss shattered only by the harsh reality, that I really had to throw up. "Get up." I said as he thrusted deep inside.

He moaned. "What?" Thrust.

"Get off me now." I said pushing him away. Thrust, thrust. God it felt good. "Off, Now."

He stopped moving and I pushed harder nearly knocking him to the ground. "What's wrong?" I ran past him into the bathroom and sank to my knees in front of the porcelain god. "was it that bad?" He said coming behind me.

"Must be something I ate last night at the restaurant." I lied. "I've been like this all night." I stayed there on the floor for a few more minutes holding my head.

"Do you want to miss call today?" He asked.

"No." I said, "This is a Franco film, you don't miss call for that."

He nodded knowing full well what Bobby Franco could do for my career. "Can I do anything?"

"No... I'll be fine." I said standing up and flushing the toilet. I went to the sink and washed my face and mouth. "I'll be down for breakfast soon. Could you take Maddy to school today?"

"Yeah," he said kissing my forehead. "Take care of yourself will you?"

I nodded, and headed for the shower.

* * *

Fletcher Carrigan, or Fletch lay astride me as the make-up people glistened us up for the next part of the sex scene. "So anyway, maybe you should be in the next Delta movie."

"Fletch, I'm probably gonna be indisposed eight months from now." I said.

"Wow you've got gigs lined up like that?"

"Jay and I are taking turns so that we can spend more time with the kids." I answered, "He'll be in that movie too, kind of hard to be there for them that way."

"On my marker." Franco said off set, "And... Action."

We began to move eratically "Oh Shit." He said in pretend exstacy then fell atop me.

I panted along with him, and looked up at the ceiling. I let a tear fall. Why was it always my left eye that leaked first. "For how long this time." I whispered.

He looked up at me and leaned down to kiss me, I turned my head. "Oh come on Baby, it's business, not pleasure."

"How do I know that Cooper?" I say angrily, "You come home long enough to fuck me and then you're gone. I feel like a mistress, I am your wife."

He removes himself from astride me. "Cut, print that." Franco said re setting the camera.

"You know they are always welcome on the set." Fletch and I continued our conversation from before, as if we hadn't been interrupted.

"I know, I just don't think that we want to work together anymore." I said

"From Oh Shit... Action." Franco said, and we began all over again.

* * *

After we were done I walked my self to my Prius. "Good night Abby." The actress that plays my daughter said as she climbed into a car with some young actor whos name I couldn't remember. She was only thirteen.

"Good night Amber, go home chick." I said taking a pause as the boy who is sixteen kisses her on the lips.

"Yes mom." she said and giggled as they drove off.

I looked around the set as her mother came out of Amber's trailer, "Where the fuck did she go?" she cursed as she looked around.

Amber looked like me. She was Tall for thirteen, with green eyes and long black hair. She was cute and she knew it. Her mother... didn't. She was short, and squat and a red head. Her eyes were dark brown. "She went off with what's his name from that Disney show." I said.

"I told her to wait for me." She said angrily, "She's just like her father." Then she looked at me. "Who's your father?"

The question took me by surprise and I folded my hands in front of me. "Why?"

"Because you two look like family. And it's not like her father was an open book when he took advantage of me thirteen years ago. I was so stupid."

"Madonna," I said softly.

"Pascuale Madonna." she said tearfully. "Well, surprise! You have a sister."

I stared at her. You've got to be kidding me. "I gotta go. I'll see you next week." I turned back towards my car.

"You know she could use a big sister. I don't know what to do with her anymore." I looked at her.

"Send her to Sierra Leone with me next month." I said, "We'll talk."

* * *

"A sister?" Mom said shocked.

"she's thirteen." I said, "And wilder than I ever was in this lifetime."

Gabby grinned, "You remember Tara?"

"How could I forget. You wooped her bad Gabrielle." I looked down at my hands. "She is just like Tara."

"Wow."

I paused,"I'm pregnant." I finally said what I had been avoiding.

"Wow."

I looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face. "Is that all you can say?"

"three grandchildren before I die."

"Mom," I said leaning back.

"How did he take it?"

"I haven't told him." I said looking at her incredulously.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Gabrielle said rolling her yes.

"I haven't taken a test... but you know I can always tell the first time." I whispered.

"Mmm... I know."

"I wasn't supposed to have any children in this lifetime. I was supposed to adopt them all."

"What? Afraid you are going to look like some hypocrite?" She shrugs. "Who gives a fuck Abby, you never cared before."

"It's not about me, it's about the kids." I sighed. "The more I follow my bliss, the more people will have against them when they are older."

Mom came to me and hugged me. "Oh honey. They will live... You did."

"Barely." I snorted.

She picked up her pillow and hit me on the head with it. "Thanks for bringing Maddy and Alex for a visit. I've missed them."

"Yeah... Too bad it's only for the weekend." I said.

"And that's all I need." She laughed, I snorted.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby."


End file.
